Revival
by Eyks16
Summary: Like many people I felt we weren't given as much screen time as deserved in the finale. I haven't written in 10 years so be kind :) I'll be covering the gap between the reunion and the final scenes - open to suggestions of scenarios anyone would like to see our power couple in! (M for future chapters)
1. Reunion

Chapter 1 – Reunion

It's a love that consumes me.

That's what he always said I wanted. Right now, it's all I can think of. He emerges from the crypt and I feel it across every millimetre of my body. His eyes meet mine and I swear everything stops. I take a step towards him and release the breath I'd been holding. The step turns into a run, every stride reminds me I'm human with the stiff ache in my knees but I don't care.

I reach him with tears rolling down my face, gasping for small breaths. He plants his hands either side of my face and wipes my cheeks with the pad of his thumbs. His eyes are brimming, searching mine for something. Some small confirmation I'm really here, I'm really his.

"Elena Gilbert." He sighs, tension visibly draining from his brow with each second he holds me. "I- I don't-". A single tear drops and I instantly stretch up to kiss it away. One becomes two and I pepper his cheek. I'm in just as much disbelief that we're finally here. I finally press my lips to his as he begins to try for words again. My fingers find their place in his hair and his arms hold me tightly pressed to him. It's a squeeze I never want to be freed from.

"I know." I reluctantly break our mouths apart and begin to laugh and sob simultaneously. It feels like mere hours for me since we parted, I can't fathom how he's holding it together. All I see is love etched across his face, like it never left for a second while I slept. My brain begins to whirr and worry that he's spent these years in misery and I squeeze my eyes closed to hush the thoughts.

"Hey," He frowns and presses a kiss to my forehead, tightening his hold on me a little. I sigh again and enjoy the warmth. Slowly I remember we're not alone and look up to see Caroline both beaming and crying. It starts to rush back, we're here for Stefan. My heart rips itself from the joy of being with Damon and I feel a chill. I see her face fall and hurry to her.

"Caroline, I saw him." Her eyes widen as I throw my arms around her. "He heard you. He heard you and he'll love you forever too." I stroke her curls in what I hope is a comforting way. Caroline has always been strong, she's only gotten stronger since becoming a vampire and I don't doubt these years have made her even more incredible.

"He- He heard me?" Her face contorts into a wail and I feel her sink. "He got my message". I nod against the side of her head and just keep soothing her. I hear a faint breath and look up to see Damon turning away just as Bonnie reaches Caroline's other side. She gives me a nod I'm so grateful for and I get up with a kiss to Caroline's temple. I dust myself of the debris from the forest ground and reach him as he sits on the bench with his back to me.

I slide my arms round him and press my lips to the top of his head. I feel him flinch at the touch and throw a leg over the bench to face his side. "I didn't hear you coming" He looks to his hands and fidgets with his fingers. I realise his struggle. He's being forced to process so much. First the loss of his brother, followed by being reunited with me. All the while, coming to terms with the stark reality of mortality again.

He couldn't hear me approach. He can't see the same intricate detail he could just hours ago. He can't smell every man, animal and plant in a 3 mile radius anymore. I only had those skills for a short period in comparison to his century and a half. I rest my head on his shoulder, clasp his hands in mine and breathe him in. We stay like that for minutes, maybe hours, I truly can't tell. Every second feels like a high I can't sober up from, alongside a sorrow I can't imagine finding closure for. I feel him lift our hands and kiss them lightly. I can't be sure I didn't imagine it, but I swear his lips meet the third finger on my left hand. I smile and we stand slowly. We adjust our hands as I lean up once more for a reminder of my reality.

I feel his sigh as we kiss and my heart swells. Part of me feels wrong feeling this content in this moment, and the other part echoes Stefan's words. "You're the right man, Damon. A good man." At that, tears drop from his eyes and I see him tremble. I tighten my grip on his hand and hold his waist, connecting us as much as I can from my head on his chest to the toes of our boots knocking. The Salvatore brothers have shared this incredible bond, I can't say for sure how life continues for Damon after this. I'm painfully aware of how little his comfort did to reassure me when it was my brother's body lying on the sofa, and it was me breaking down.

Our love is true, our love is strong. It has seen us through so much pain, even before we knew it was love at all. All I can do now is hope our love can heal us both.


	2. Adaptation

Chapter 2 – Adaptation

 **Warning – Things get pretty hot and heavy pretty quickly here! I'd thought the M chapters would be later but hey… Thanks for the follows and reviews, I hope this helps everyone fill in the gap a little :)**

I place the cutlery on the table and hear him sharply suck breath through his teeth and the clatter of metal on the counter. I turn and see him holding a fingertip in his mouth and grimacing. A giggle escapes me, seeing him like this is taking some getting used to.

"Babe," I collect the first aid kit from the drawer and lead him by his free hand to an armchair. "Who knew you were so fragile?" I smirk and kneel in front of him, pulling the finger from his mouth. He licks the roof of his mouth in disgust at the metallic taste left there. I unwrap an antiseptic wipe and gently dab at the small incision he's made.

He lets out a yelp and jerks his knee, knocking the green box to the floor at my side. "Take it easy! What, are you cleaning it out with vervain?" I quickly wrap a small band aid over the offending area and kiss the fabric before scooping up the various items back into the box. He lets out a sigh and leans back, I can tell even this small cut is adding to his frustration. I bite my lip and look up at his face from the ground, unsure if I want him to answer my next question.

"Damon?" He stops fiddling with a loose thread on the armchair and meets my eyes. He wears the same nervous frown I've been consciously trying to hide for days. "Do you- Do you miss it?" I close my eyes to avoid seeing his reaction. I know he does, of course. We can't change things now, but I'm terrified of the possibility he may regret all of this. I can tend to his cuts and let him drive as fast as he can all day, but I can't bring back the invincibility. I know how much he loved being a vampire, and I also know how he'll shield me from anything that may hurt my feelings.

I feel his fingers under my chin pulling me towards his gaze. I open one eye hesitantly and he smiles and lets out a low laugh. "C'mere you". He nestles me in his lap and strokes both sides of my head as if to still the tornado creating havoc inside it. "I have a life ahead of me that most people would kill for. That I have killed for." He looks to me for any sign of a reaction, I carefully nod. I'm no stranger to the things Damon has done but I never want him to feel as though I'm holding them all against him. "I have a life behind me most people couldn't conjure up in their worst nightmares. Which way do you think I'm looking?"

I feel the emotion rise within me and before I know it my eyes are full. "You loved being a vampire. The speed, the power, the control-" He catches my words in his mouth and I relax slightly. "I just worry I'm not enough." I murmur, looking away. I don't even manage to fully turn my head before he takes it in his hands once more and pulls me back.

"Elena Gilbert you are so much more than just enough," He releases the last word in such a disbelieving tone I can't help but believe him. His hands stay on my head, fingers massaging my scalp in small circular motions. "You are my peak. You are as good as it gets for me." One hand stays wrapped in my hair while the other trails down my side to rest on my hip. I feel the skin beneath his path prickle as he goes. "I love you. Every second of every day." I feel his breath on my lips as he leans closer, his hand snaking to my rear with a squeeze as he does so. "Have I stroked your ego enough yet?" He draws out the word 'stroked' teasingly and brushes my lips with his. I'm aware of my heart thundering in my chest as he adds pressure with both the hand in my hair and the one firmly planted on my ass, still maintaining the world's faintest contact at our mouths.

I adjust myself to straddle his hips as he watches me curiously. I look around the room and nod in no particular direction to distract his attention. In the second he hesitates and glances away I seize my moment. My hands take hold of his face and I capture his lips with my own in a passionate kiss he wasn't ready for. Taking advantage of his momentary confusion I press my tongue against his lips, pleading for entry. He obliges and finally plants his other hand next to the first. I massage his tongue with my own and hear him faintly moan into my mouth as he again squeezes both cheeks in his hands. He follows up with a light smack on one, and I gently take his bottom lip between my teeth.

His hands snake upwards underneath my t-shirt and he rests them on my waist, pulling back from our kiss. Our eyes meet and he silently asks my permission. I grin and quickly pull the top over my head before leaning forward towards his neck to begin my descent. He holds me still and gives me a look of sheer wonder that makes me stop dead. Like he's just won the lottery and I'm solid gold in his lap. I repeat his action from before and pause my hands at his waist, waiting for the go ahead to have my skin meet his. He nods and I pull his shirt over his head too. I can feel the beginning of cramp in my hip from straddling him on the armchair and sigh when I feel him stand, lifting me with him. My legs instinctively wrap around his waist and I revel in the friction of my groin pressed against him through my jeans.

If I didn't know better I'd say we had travelled up the staircase at vampire speed. I feel the mattress beneath me and Damon's lips on my abdomen. He lifts my arms above my head and holds my hands in the pillows, one hand reaching for the button of my jeans. I squirm under his mouth, desperate for more. More hands, more mouth, more anything. All I know is this man is all I need. I hear the zip lower and feel a solitary finger press through my underwear. It doesn't move, he stops everything and watches my face intently. "Damon," I whine, trying to wriggle my hips for some stimulation. He flashes me his signature smirk and releases my wrists to finally free my legs. I've never hated skinny jeans more.

I arch my back to let him unclasp my bra and hear it land somewhere across the room. He pinches one nipple sharply and I gasp before he quickly takes it in his mouth. He repeats the action, switching between the two with his hand and his mouth expertly while I make attempts to push his jogging bottoms down with my feet. I remember my hands are free, and quickly take control of him, flipping us over onto his back. "Someone's impatient…" He sing-songs, raising an eyebrow beneath his tousled hair.

"Someone promised me an ego stroking, Salvatore." I cast the jogging bottoms aside and admire the impressive man laying before me. I run my tongue with a feather light lick up his shaft and blow a cool breath on the trail. I feel him shiver in his thighs and can't suppress a smile. As vampires we had a passionate and satisfying sex life, with every sensation magnified to the extreme. It feels great to know that I still held the power to make him tremble even without supernatural help.

I take him in my mouth as slowly as I can, dragging the movement out as much as possible. I hear him huff and roll my eyes. In what I assume he thinks is a subtle movement, he raises his hips into my mouth. I withdraw completely and cross my arms, sitting back on my feet with a coy smile. We don't take ourselves too seriously here, I love the fact I can feign this strop and we can poke fun at eachother then seconds later continue into perfect bliss. He pushes himself into a sitting position and tackles me back underneath him again, scattering his fingers across me everywhere he knows I'm ticklish.

He moves to continue down my legs and without warning runs his tongue between my folds. I feel my heartbeat quicken again and he leans his arms inside my thighs. His breath is on my sex and I watch the top of his head for his next move. He glances upwards and meets my eyes as he licks me again. And again. And again. Memories flood my brain and I remember feeling awkward as hell the first time he did this, and the first time I watched him. Now, it's nothing but erotic. Feeling and hearing him tease and suck me and lightly nibble at my clit builds the pressure in my abdomen and my breathing gets even heavier. I pant his name, call for some God, and repeat. A hand tugs on his hair and he reaches upwards for my breast again. I feel his tongue probe my entrance and his free hand gives my thigh another light slap before a digit slips inside.

He follows it with another and curls them towards him, sucking on the bundle of nerves above them. I cry out his name and he gently strokes my leg. "Go on, baby" He breathes against me and I'm done. I arch my back and gasp as I come undone. Every cliché ever spoken, that's what I experience with Damon. The stars align and magic happens with every touch of every part of his glorious being. He climbs back up the bed and kisses my neck, waiting for me to initiate a kiss if I want one. For all his flaws, Damon maintains absolute gentlemanly behaviour during our love making. Nothing happens without seeking consent, which he'll often make me vocalise much to my embarrassment.

I lift his chin and kiss him enthusiastically, tasting myself on his lips. My other hand lowers to hold his rock hard cock between us. I alternate between gentle squeezes and light strokes and watch him close his eyes peacefully. Positioning his head at my entrance, I lift my ankles onto the small of his back and wait for his movement. He smiles and before he even begins I know it's payback time. He inches inside me at snail's pace, despite me being thoroughly ready for him. He takes his time, excrutiatingly slowly, before I raise my hips suddenly and we both moan in unison. He rests his elbows either side of my head and begins to thrust inside me, my name a steady whisper on his lips. My hands clutch at his shoulders and I dig my heels into his ass to spur him on.

The slight change in angle has him moving faster, and we lock eyes as he approaches his release. I lean upwards and take him in an open mouthed kiss, giving his tongue the control this time. He groans into my mouth and I feel the coil inside me begin to tighten. He feels it too, and pulls back to place a hand where we join once again. His thumb circles my clit and my walls flutter around him. "Damon, I'm-" He removes his hand and I let out a disappointed gasp, before he takes hold of one of my hands and we both return there together. He starts to touch me, guiding my own fingers doing so and stills his hips. I clench around him and we come together as he reclaims me with another searing kiss.

We lay tangled in eachother as the light leaves the room and the sun sets outside. Completely sated. We may have lost our supernatural powers, but we have something truly special in the gift of eachother. I sigh contentedly and listen to his breathing as he sleeps. This is a love that consumes us both. This is a life that has an incredible future ahead.

There's no one I'd rather share it with.


End file.
